Akuma Exorcist
by XxEverKnoxX
Summary: When Kanda and Allen are on a mission, they meet two siblings. One has a unique secret and the other? A unique illness. When Kanda and Allen take them to the Black Order, they find out the boys illness. Can Komui help or will the little boy die? KandaxOC AllenxRoad LavixLenalee
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey! :) I'm here with a new story. It's D. Gray Man. WOO! xD But, I don't know much about D. Gray Man. Just what my sister has told me. So bear with me! But, anyway. KANDA!**

**Kanda: WHAT?**

**Me: Do the disclaimers please?**

**Kanda: Fine. She doesn't own anything but the plot and a few OC's.**

**Me: Thnx! :D**

**Kanda: Tch...**

**Me: *growls slightly* Anyway...please read and review! :D**

_**Chapter 1**_

A white haired boy and a black haired boy walked through town.

"Oi Moyashi. Where is it?" the black haired boy asked.

"It's Allen. And I don't know know where it is." the silverette answered.

"Well, find it. I want to go home." the grumpy raven said. Allen sighed, then stopped suddenly, causing the samurai bump into him.

"Oi! Why'd you stop, Moyashi?" the raven asked.

"Do you hear that?" Allen asked, looking up at the older boy. The boy stopped and listened, then nodded. They both heard the rattling of wheels on cobblestones. Then, they heard the cry.

"Look out!"

They looked to their left and saw a boy in a wheelchair barreling down the cobblestone hill. They had barely enough time to gasp, before the boy rammed into them.

Once Allen could site up from the shock, he looked around and saw a wheelchair lying haphazardly to one side. To the other side he saw two groaning, black haired people on the ground. Allen recognized on to be that of Kanda Yuu. The other could only be the boy that ran into them. Then, Allen heard someone running.

"Leo?" a voice called. Allen looked back up the hill and saw a black haired girl running towards them. She was wearing black jeans and a plain white T-shirt. Her hair was short and her bright blue eyes shone in the sunlight. She ran over to the boy and helped him sit up. Allen stood and helped Kanda up.

"Um... Are you guys okay?" Alled heard the boy ask. Allen smiled.

"Yeah. We are. Are you?" Allen answered. The boy smiled and nodded. The girl went over to the wheelchair and picked it up. She rolled it over to the boy and helped him into it. Then, the girl smiled at them.

"Sorry about that. Some other boys were bullying him and they pushed him down the hill." the girl said, putting a hand on the boys head.

"It's okay. My name's Allen Walker and this is my friend, Yuu Kanda." Allen said, smiling. Then, he got punched in the head and he fell to the ground.

"I'm not your friend, Moyashi." Kanda said.

"It's Allen." Allen growled from the ground.

"And what will you do if I don't call you by your name?" Kanda teased. Allen stood up and started glaring at Kanda. You could literally see the electricity flowing between them! Then, they heard laughing. They both looked to the boy and the girl. The girl was giggling and the boy was trying to keep from laughing.

"Sorry. But, you two fight like and old married couple." the girl giggled. They stared at her.

"Sorry." the girl apologized and stopped giggling.

"No. It's okay. We're just not used to people laughing at our fights." Allen said, smiling.

"Oh...okay. Well, my name's Alice. This is my younger brother, Leo." the girl said.

"Hi."

Allen smiled then gasped as his eye activated and he saw a spirit standing, well, more like floating, beside Alice. Alice's eyes widened as she realized what Allen was seeing. She looked down at Leo and kneeled next to him.

"Leo? Why don't you go play with those animals over there?" she said. He smiled and nodded before rolling over to the animals. Alice sighed.

"Yes. I am sort of an Akuma. But, only sort of." Alice said.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Kanda asked.

"As I'm sure Mr. Allen can see, the spirit I hold isn't trapped. I'm more of a vessel for her. She lives inside of me. But, she can't control me." Alice explaines.

"I'm still confused..." Kanda said.

"I was an experiment for the Millenium Earl. He needed someone who was in grief to test some new equipment. At the time, I was sad, so he chose me. But, it didn't particularly work like he wanted. So, he left me and I learned to live with the spirit of my twin sister inside of me." Alice said. Kanda just nodded, still trying to comprehend the situation. Allen looked at the girl by Alice's side. She smiled and waved at him. He smiled and waved back.

"She seems nice." Allen said. Alice smiled.

"She always has been." Alice said, looking up at the girl and smiling.

"Her name's Katlin(Katelynn) We call her Kat. You can't tell Leo, my older brother, or my mom!" Alice said. Allen smiled.

"We won't. We promise." Allen promised. Alice smiled.

"Thank you. Um... do you guys want to come over for dinner? My mom was able to scrape up enough money for an actual meal. I'm sure she won't mind." Alice offered. Allen thought for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure!" Allen said, smiling.

"Okay. Let me get Leo." she said, walking over to the boy that was playing with a bunch of puppies. Kanda and Allen saw something on the back of her neck, underneath her hair line. Kanda leaned down to Allen.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I have no idea." Allen answered.

They never got to finish their conversation, because Alice and Leo came up.

"Kanda?" Alice asked.

"Hmm?" Kanda sounded in reply.

"Will you push Leo, please?" Alice requested.

"Uh...sure. I guess..." Kanda said, walking back to push Leo. Alice walked up with Allen. She wanted to talk to him.

"Do you have any questions for me, Allen?" Alice asked.

Allen thought for a moment before asking, "Do you have Innocence?"

**Me: So, that was the first chappie! I hope you all liked it! **

**Kanda: Yeah...review so she won't cry and annoy the crap out of me...**

**Me: Kanda! :'(**

**Kanda: What?**

**Me: That was mean...**

**Kanda: Tch...**

**Me: *hugs Kanda* But, I forgive you! xD**

**Kanda: GET OFF ME!**

**Me: Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have had so much going on and I just haven't thought about it. I promise I will update most of my stories soon! :D**

**Anywho~! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nada except the OC's and the plot. :)**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Uhh..." was all Alice could bring herself to say. Allen looked at her sceptically.

"No. I don't. I don't even know what Innocence is." Alice lied. She didn't want Allen to know.

"Okay. Just checking." Allen said. He didn't believe her. Why did she have that symbol on her neck? Allen was determined to figure out what it was.

"Any other questions, Allen?" Alice asked.

Allen thought and came up with a question that he knew would require an explanation.

"Why is Leo in a wheelchair?" Allen asked. Alice was taken by surprise. She knew he might ask that uestion, but that didn't mean she was prepared.

Alice looked down before answering, "Long story." Allen could tell it hurt her to talk about it, but he wanted to know.

"Its okay if you don't want to talk about it. But, I would like to know." he said. She smiled at him.

"Okay. Here goes. 5 years ago our dad died. 1 year later, Kay died. And then, 3 years ago, Leo got sick. We don't know how he got sick, but its been getting worse and worse. A year after he got sick, he started to not be able to walk. The strength in his legs just disappeared. And its just been progressing more and more. We barely scrape up enough money for his medicine. My brother works 5 jobs, I go to school during the day and work two jobs afterwards. When I get home from work, my mom goes and works three night jobs. By the time she gets home, Leo and I are already asleep. Its mostly Leo and mom at home." Alice said. Allen took it all in and then came up with another question.

"Where's your brother during all this?" he asked.

"When Leo got sick, he quit school and got as many jobs as possible. He doesn't come home much. When he's done at work, he stays at a friends house." Alice explained.

"Oh..." was all Allen said. He was out of questions at the moment.

"I know where that Akuma is. The one you're looking for." Alice said all of a suddent. Allen looked over at her. She smiled at him.

"He lives over by the lake. He's very secluded." Alice said. Allen smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'll tell Kanda later tonight." Allen said. After that, Alice and Allen didn't say another word to each other.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

By the times the reached Alice and Leo's house, Kanda had gotten tired of pushing Leo and had given back to Alice.

"Here we are. Home sweet home." Alice said as they stopped in front of a small one story house.

"Nice little house." Allen commented. Alice smiled.

"Thanks. Lets go." she said, pushing Leo towards the door. Allen and Kanda followed

When Alice opened the door and pushed Leo in, she called, "Mom! Me and Leo are home!"

Then they all heard a femal voice call, "I'm in the kitchen, sweetie!" Allice took her shoes off and pushed Leo farther into the house.

"Come on in. You guys can meet my mom." Alice said, starting to walk down a small hallway towards the kitchen.

As they walked in, Allen and Kanda saw a tall blonde haired woman standing at a counter.

"Hey Mom." Leo said, causing the blonde woman to turn around and smile.

"Hi, baby" said the woman. Allane and Kanda were surprised. They had expected her to have black hair like the kids, but her hair was blonde. Thats when the woman noticed Allen and Kanda.

"Oh. Hello. My name is July. May I ask your names?" July said, smiling sweetly.

"My name's Allen Walker." Allen said. He knew that is he introduced Kanda as his friend again, he would get punched... again...

"And I'm Kanda Yuu." Kanda said. He had been waiting for Allen to introduce him, but Allen hadn't so he did it himself.

"Hello. May I ask why you are here?" July asked.

"Oh, I invited them for dinner. I hope you don't mind, Mom." Alice answered. July looked at Alice sternly.

"I thought I told you not to invite strange men over for dinner." July scolded.

"But, Mom! Leo accidently ran into them. Its the least I could do for them." Alice explained.

"Oh! Well, that changes the story completly!" July said, smiling. She looked at Allen and Kanda.

"Of course you can stay. Oh, Alice. I have a surprise for you." July said, smiling at Alice.

"Okay. What is it?" Alice asked. July looked to the doorway that led to the living room.

"Come on in here." she said. Alice watched and then gasped as the person came into view.

"Hi Alice."

**Whew! That took awhile! :P**

**I hope everyone enjoyed! :D**

**Please review, favorite and follow! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I said I would update a lot! I have a bunch to write up and post! :P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... -_-**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 3**_

_"Hi Alice."_

Alice couldn't believe her eyes. She hadn't seen him in 7 years. Why was he here?

"Jack?" Alice asked, her voice barely a whisper. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you again. How many years has it been?" Jack asked.

"7..." Alice had to stop. Her voice was barely audible. She cleared her throat.

"7 years." she managed.

"Wow... I can't believe its been that long. It doesn't seem like its been that long." Jack said.

"Yeah." Alice replied. It was then that she noticed the coat that Jack was wearing. It looked like Kanda and Allen's. Apparently, Allen and Kanda noticed it, too.

"Are you and exorcist?" Allen asked Jack. Jack looked at him then noticed the coats.

"Yeah. Are you guys?" Jack asked. Allen and Kanda nodded.

"What branch?" Kanda asked.

"Asian." Jack answered. Allen and Kanda just noded. Alice was still shocked. She hadn't seen Jack in years. Why now?

"What are _you _doing here?" a new voice demanded. Alice, Allen and Kanda spun around to see who it was. Alice gasped and smiled.

"Kallin!" she yelled, running up and hugging the boy. The boy hugged her back, but all the way was glaring at Jack.

"Nice to see you too, Kallin." Jack sneered, glaring back at Kallin.

"Not really." Kallin spat.

"I always knew you hated my guts, but I thought it would have gone away after 7 years." Jack said.

"Not even close." Kallin growled. The two had a glaring contest, which Kallin won. Kallin finally snapped... with Jack right behind him.

"That is it!" they both yelled. Kallin pushed ALice out of the way and ran at Jack. Kallin landed one punch to Jack's jaw and he flew. He hit the wall and slid down it... unconscience. Allen, Kanda, Leo and July stood in shock. Alice just smiled. She always knew that Kallin was strong.

"That... was..." Leo started.

"AWESOME!" he finished, smiling widely. Then, he stared coughing. Alice and Kallin rushed to his side. Allen and Kanda just watched as the two kids looked worriedly at Leo. After Leo was don coughing, he smiled.

"I'm okay." he said, smiling.

"Okay." Kallin said, standing up from kneeling. Kallin looked at Allen and Kanda.

"Who are you two and what are you doing here?" Kallin asked, clearly still pissed off.

"I'm Allen Walker and this is Kanda Yuu. We're here because Alice invited us over for dinner after Leo accidentally ran into us." Allen answered. Kallin just nodded.

"Well, then. My name is Kallin. I'm Alice and Leo's older brother." Kallin said, staring at the two exorcists who suddenly felt really small. Allen took in Kallin completely. Pitch black hair that fell gracefully into his bright purple eyes. Pale skin that stood out among the black hair and black clothes. He wore black jeans, a black tank top that excentuated his muscles, a black leather jacket and black leather combat boots. Allen felt kinda scared in Kallin's presence.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Shortstack?" Kallin asked, leaning down to be eye level with Allen.

"Its Allen. And I was just looking you over. I hadn't had a chance to when you first got here." Allen said, glaring at Kallin. Kallin glared back and Allen started losing.

Finally, Allen gave in and let Kallin win the contest.

"Heh..." Kallin smirked and walked over to July. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"So good to see you again, Kallin. I have missed you very much. July said, smiling at the tall black haired boy. Kallin smiled back then turned to Alice. She was looking down, her hair covering her face. Her left hand had ahold of her right arm and she looked sad. Kallin sighed and his eyes softened from cold and glaring, to sad and regretful. He put a hand in his pocket and thought for a moment.

Then, he said somthing that he had always wanted to say to Alive. Ever since Leo got sick.

"I'm sorry, Alice."

**I hope everyone enjoyed! :D When I wrote this up in my notebook, I didn't expect this much drama... sorry for that! ^_^;**

**Please review, favorite and follow! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**YO! I'm like an updating maniac lately! Wow! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from the OC's and the plot. :3**

**ENJOY! :D**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**-Alice P.O.V-**_

My eyes widened in shock. I had never heard Kallin apologize. Never. Why was he saying it to me? I lifted my head and stared at him. He looked at me with eyes filled with regret.

"I'm so sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have left when Leo got sick. But, I felt too useless and I felt like I needed to go. I'm sorry for always beating up Jack. I'm sorry for never helping when Dad died. I'm sorry for not seeming to care when Kat died. I'm sorry for leaving you that day when you got hurt. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong."

By this point, both of us had started crying. Allen and Kanda were dumb-founded, Mom was on the verge of tears and Leo was just staring in shock.

Kallin looked down and I couldn't see his face anymore. But, I knew he was crying.

"I have done nothing right in my life..." I heard him whisper. I gasped. I couldn't deal with it anymore. I burst out crying and ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. He slowly put his arms around me and tightened his grip on me.

"You have done nothing wrong... Its just who you are. You can't change that." I mumbled into his chest. I felt him gasp slightly and then moisture on my head. I knew he was crying freely.

"Thank you..." he whispered to me.

"You're welcome..." I whispered back.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Third person P.O.V**_

July, Allen, Kanda and a rousing Jack watched Kallin and Alice cry together, wrapped in each others arms.

When they finally let go of each other, July was a boobery mess and Jack was rubbing his head from hitting the wall. He had heard the whole thing.

"So... do you still have my guts?" Jack asked. He was kinda confused. Kallin looked at him.

"Yeah. I still do. Get out." Kallin demanded, pointing to the door. Jack glared once more before walking out.

"That was interesting..." Allen said, breaking the silence.

"Quite..." Kanda agreed. Then, Kanda noticed Leo frowning deeply. He walked over to him.

"Leo?" he asked. Leo looked at him but his eyes were glazed over.

"Uhh... Alice? Is this normal?" Kanda asked, kinda freaked out. Alice walked over and looked at Leo.

"No..." she said. Then, Allen noticed something.

"I think he needs something to draw with." Allen said, pointing to Leo's hand. It was moving. Alice got up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. She gave it to Leo and he started drawing something. Alice pushed everyone away and stood next to Leo as he drew.

When he was done, his eyes went back to normal and he looked down at his drawing. He gasped and held it tightly against his chest.

"What is it, Leo?" Allen asked. Leo sighed.

"To fully understand it, you'd have to see two of my other drawings." Leo said. He gave the paper to Alice and then rolled himself out of the room. Alice held the paper tight, knowing that Leo wouldn't want anyone seeing it yet.

When Leo came back, he had two folded pieces of paper on his lap. He looked scared. When he stopped, Alice handed him the paper that had his latest drawing on it. He took it and put it underneath the two folded ones, face down. He gave one to Alice and told her to hold it. She did and he started to unfold the second one. She unfolded the one she had and laid it on the floor, putting the second one above it. Allen and Kanda gasped as they looked at the drawings.

They were of Kanda's sword and Allen's arm...

**Welp, that was that chapter. I am still working on the fifth chapter, so sit tight and I hope I'll have it done soon. :)**

**Please review, favorite and/or follow. :3**


End file.
